Des larmes comme cadeau de Noël
by NipponPrincess
Summary: Noël sous la pluie. Noël déchirant. Noël larmoyant. Elle revient à Magnolia, après un an d'absence, ses cheveux bleus trempés par l'averse. La pluie a recommencé à suivre Juvia. Et rien ne pourra lui faire revoir le soleil. [ONE-SHOT] [Couple(s) à découvrir !]


**Princess **: A que bonsoir ! :B Voici mon troisième one-shot, qui parlera des gentils états d'âmes de notre chère mage Juvia ! *-* Attention, one-shot triste, sortez les mouchoirs ! xD

**Disclaimer** : Que l'on se le dise, l'ensemble de l'univers et des personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima (quand seront ils à moi ? T-T). Je ne gagne aucun gain matériel en écrivant ce One-Shot

* * *

**One-Shot n°3 : Des larmes comme cadeau de Noël**

_La pluie. Oui, c'est tout ce qui la suivait. La pluie. Une eau froide et diluvienne qu'elle attirait. Pourtant, pendant un moment, la pluie l'avait quitté. Et le soleil brillait. Mais comment avait-elle pu croire que ce soleil continuerait de l'illuminer toute sa vie ? Et la pluie était de retour. L'accompagnant dans chacun de ses voyages, chacun de ses mouvements. Elle l'avait compris. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait ce soleil d'antan._

Le ciel de Magnolia était ce jour-ci sombre et couvert d'épais nuages gris. Nous étions au début de l'Hiver, à la mi-Décembre, et les rues de la ville arboraient déjà de somptueuses décorations pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Une foule de passants circulaient pour le grand marché de Noël de la ville. La joie se répandait sur tous les visages. Tous sauf un. Car au milieu de cette foule heureuse, une personne semblait perdue dans ses pensées. C'était une jeune fille. Son visage mélancolique et ses yeux vides de toute émotion contrastaient avec sa chevelure bleue resplendissante. C'est alors qu'une bruine tomba. Et au final, ce fut une véritable averse qui s'abattit. Les piétons présents dans les rues se dépêchèrent de rentrer se mettre à l'abri. Mais la jeune fille resta sous la pluie. Un homme l'accosta, pour lui prêter un parapluie. Poliment, elle se courba et refusa. L'homme la regarda, étonné, et courut s'abriter. Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu d'un parapluie ? Après tout, elle "était" la pluie. Et puis, elle appréciait tellement de sentir les gouttes ruisseler sur son visage. Elle continua son chemin nonchalamment, sous la pluie battante...

**Lucy** : *affalée au bar* Tiens, voilà qu'il se met à pleuvoir !

Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, il est bien une chose qu'on redoute. Les jours de pluie. Non pas que la pluie soit dérangeante en elle-même, mais elle oblige les mages présents à rester à l'intérieur, ce qui bonde la salle. Et qui dit salle bondée, dit forcément bataille épique.

**Elfman** : Natsu ! Si tu es un homme, vient manger ces 45 bûches glacées avec moi !  
**Natsu** : PAS LES BÛCHES GLACÉES ! PAS LES BÛCHES GLACÉES ! *crache du feu*  
**Tout le monde** : BASTON !  
**Mirajane** : *évitant une chaise lancée* Lucy, tu te sens déprimée ?  
**Lucy** : Pas plus que d'habitude. Mais cette bande d'idiots me désespère. *montrant la bataille*  
**Mirajane** : C'est plutôt amusant à voir. Et puis, il faut sourire ! C'est bientôt Noël !  
**Lucy** : J'aimerais tant, mais... C'est un jour spécial... Et puis, la pluie me rappelle...  
**Mirajane** : ... On est toujours sans nouvelles ?  
**Lucy** : Aucune... Déjà un an aujourd'hui...  
**Mirajane** : Les garçons ne l'avoueront jamais, mais s'ils se battent plus que d'habitude, c'est parce qu'ils préfèrent ne pas y penser.  
**Lucy** : *une larme coule* Je voudrais tellement les revoir tout les deux...  
**Mirajane** : Ils sont toujours là Lucy. Jamais ils ne quitteront vraiment la guilde.  
**Lucy** : Je sais, mais... C'est dur...  
**Mirajane** : Lucy... On ressent tous la même chose. Mais il faut continuer à vivre, pour eux.  
**Lucy** : *essuie ses larmes* Tu... Tu as raison.  
**Mirajane** : Et dire qu'il devait faire un temps magnifique.  
**Lucy** : Comme quoi, même le "Sorcerer Magazine" peut se tromper.  
**Mirajane** : Justement, c'est ça qui me tracasse. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. Cette pluie n'est pas naturelle, quelque chose doit la provoquer... Mais quoi ?  
**Lucy** : Quelque chose... Doit la provoquer... MAIS BIEN SUR ! Je dois y aller Mira, désolé ! *cours*  
**Mirajane** : Lucy ! Revient ! Tu vas finir trempée ! Trop tard... *regarde par la fenêtre* ... Juvia... Où es-tu donc ?

Juvia marchait lentement, aspergée par l'averse qui lâchait son flot incessant de pluie. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim. Et elle était seule. Si seule, si délaissée... Personne ne pouvait modifier le cours des évènements, elle le savait. Et pourtant... La culpabilité la rongeait. Si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour transformer le passé... Elle était partie de Magnolia pour trouver le moyen d'accomplir cette tâche. Et pour oublier. Mais c'était impossible. Ce dernier regard lancé était gravé dans ses souvenirs, telle une lame qui transperçait son cœur meurtri pour raviver sa douleur. Mais quelle idée de revenir ici... Les larmes montèrent, et elle craqua. C'était trop fort, la tristesse la ravageait. Elle s'écroula à genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Allait-elle vraiment le faire ? En avait-elle le courage ? Non, elle ne possédait pas la force nécessaire, sinon, elle aurait eu le pouvoir de changer les choses. Mais il le fallait. Pour qu'elle puisse enfin lui confier les mots qu'elle n'avait jamais su lui dire. Elle se releva en tremblant, car elle se devait d'avancer. De toute façon, il aurait été stupide de faire demi-tour, elle était si près du but. Elle se souvint alors de cette petite colline, qui permettait d'observer la ville tout entière. Elle évalua le chemin qui lui fallait faire, et constata que ce n'était pas très loin. Elle y courut, et y atterrit en moins de quelques minutes. En escaladant, son estomac se serra. Elle y était venu souvent en sa compagnie. Elle déglutit difficilement, et recommença à grimper. Enfin, elle était au sommet. La pluie se renforçait, brouillant sa vue. Mais elle était habituée. La pluie s'agrippait à Juvia, et ne la lâcherai jamais. Elle profita de la vue qui s'offrit à elle. Et elle discerna un bâtiment bien précis. La guilde de Fairy Tail. Son esprit s'émut en sa présence. Et une étincelle d'espoir s'infiltra dans son esprit. Peut-être était-ce juste un cauchemar ? Peut-être pourrait-elle à nouveau y entrer, comme si de rien n'était ? Elle revint à elle, et dispersa les illusions qui berçaient son esprit. Bien sur que non, c'était impossible. Car elle avait promis de ne jamais y revenir tant qu'elle n'avait pas achevé la mission qu'elle s'était fixée. C'était comme ça. Elle reprit sa route, toujours aussi déterminée, mais toujours aussi détruite. Pourquoi avançait elle si lentement ? Il fallait faire vite ! Elle ne voulait pas rester longtemps. Et si elle se faisait repérer par un membre de la guilde ? La honte l'achèverait. Oui, il fallait se dépêcher. Elle courut, aussi rapidement que possible. Soudain, elle trébucha sur le sol glissant, et s'étala au sol, en plein dans une flaque. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le malheur s'acharnait il a lui ruiner sa vie ? Elle se sentait trahie, souillée par le destin. La vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau. Toute son existence était lié au désespoir, à la tristesse. Il y avait eu un évènement heureux, oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce fut si bref, si éphémère. La seule chose qui lui permettait de sourire s'était envolée au loin, happée par les ténèbres. Et elle avait peur. Peur d'oublier, de ne plus se souvenir de cette voix. Peur de partir sans avoir tout avoué. Les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues humides, et retombèrent pour se mêler à l'eau de la flaque. Devait-elle renoncer à la vie ? Elle le voulait plus que tout au monde. Mais Juvia était faite d'eau, et elle ne pouvait mourir facilement. Elle se remit alors sur pied, et continua sa marche. Elle était enfin à mi-chemin, et se stoppa un instant. Devant elle se dressait un petit pont bleu qui enjambait le fleuve de Magnolia. Sa mémoire lui fit revoir tous les bons moments passés ici. Oui, à l'époque, ils étaient tous unis, tous amis. Et elle se sentait si sereine. Personne ne manquait à l'appel. Mais ça, ce n'était plus le cas. Elle s'assit doucement sur le pont, et laissa la pluie l'emporter loin de cet enfer. C'est alors qu'apparut une chevelure blonde dans cette tempête. Celle-ci s'arrêta, les yeux étonnés et remplis d'espoir. Si, c'était elle. Pas d'erreur possible.

**Lucy** : Ju... Juvia ?

La concernée relava la tête, sortant de sa rêverie, et son visage se transforma en une grimace d'horreur et de douleur. La malchance continuait de la toucher. Voilà qu'elle avait été vue ! Qu'allait faire son ancienne amie ? L'attaquer ? La capturer ? Et elle, que devait elle faire ? Fuir ? Combattre ? Juvia allait choisir de plonger dans le fleuve quand Lucy la retint. Les yeux de la blonde étaient remplis de tristesse, de colère, et de bonheur.

**Lucy** : Juvia... Enfin...  
**Juvia** : Lucy doit laisser Juvia partir ! Juvia ne peut se permettre de rester avec vous ! Juvia est... Juvia est un monstre !

Lucy gifla alors la mage d'eau, les yeux embrumés par des larmes de colère. Cette dernière toucha sa joue endolorie, et les larmes lui montèrent à son tour. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, ni quoi dire. Lucy la fit s'assoir à ses côtés, tandis qu'elle restait muette.

**Lucy** : Juvia... Où étais-tu ?  
Juvia : ...  
**Lucy** : Tu sais combien de temps nous t'avons cherché ?!  
**Juvia** : ...  
**Lucy** : ES CE QUE TU AS UNE IDÉE DU NOMBRE DE LARMES VERSÉES QUAND NOUS T'AVONS PERDU !? UNE PERTE ÉTAIT DÉJÀ AFFREUSE, ALORS RAJOUTER LA TIENNE N'ÉTAIT PAS NÉCESSAIRE !  
**Juvia** : Juvia est... Juvia est tellement désolée...  
**Lucy** : *pleurant* Comment a tu put nous trahir Juvia ? Tu étais notre amie ! Nous aurions réussi à traverser cette épreuve ensemble ! Mais toi tu as préféré fuir... C'est... Égoïste !  
**Juvia** : *pleure silencieusement*  
**Lucy** : Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?  
**Juvia** : Juvia... Juvia doit aller le voir... Juvia doit... Lui parler...  
**Lucy** : Tu n'es même pas venu ce jour-là... Et tu crois peut-être pouvoir te pointer comme une fleur !?  
**Juvia** : JUVIA SAIT QU'ELLE A FAIT DES ERREURS ! MAIS JUVIA REFUSE DE PARTIR AINSI ! ET MÊME LUCY NE L'EMPÊCHERA PAS DE CONTINUER !  
**Lucy** : ET TU CROIS QU'UN BEAU DISCOURS VA TOUT ARRANGER !?  
**Juvia** : JUVIA AVAIT TROP MAL !  
**Lucy** : ET BIEN TU AURAIS DU Y PENSER AVANT DE T'ENFUIR !

Un long silence s'installa. Seul le bruit de la pluie tapant sur le sol résonnait dans l'air. Les deux mages pleuraient sans bruit, en se regardant.

**Juvia** : Juvia a compris. Et Juvia s'en va.  
**Lucy** : Attends Juvia... Je... Je suis désolée de m'être emportée...  
**Juvia** : ...  
**Lucy** : Tu sais, c'est dur pour nous tous, et je pense que ta présence aurait été nécessaire... Et elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs...  
**Juvia** : Lucy...  
**Lucy** : Allons-y... Je... Je vais t'accompagner...  
**Juvia** : Lucy... Juvia tiens à vous remercier infiniment...

La fin du voyage se fit sans bruit. Il continuait à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes, et les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent bien vite devant un grand portail noir de fer forgé. Lucy se retourna devant Juvia, et lui dit :

**Lucy** : Je te laisse y entrer seule. Je viendrais tout à l'heure...  
**Juvia** : Lucy... Juvia aimerait tant vous parl-  
**Lucy** : Chut. Plus un mot. Fonce. Et prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Nous discuterons sur le chemin du retour. Je suis sur que tout le monde attend ton retour avec impatience.

Juvia dévisagea Lucy avec étonnement, et enfin, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Un premier sourire, qui exprimait une joie réelle et immense. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et poussa le portail, qui s'ouvrit dans un faible grincement. C'était une vaste plaine qui s'étendait devant la mage aux cheveux bleus. Elle monta tranquillement jusque sous un grand chêne, et se stoppa net près d'une pierre tombale. Sur cette dernière, était gravé, en lettres dorées :

Grey Fullbuster

Ami aimé et dévoué

Jamais nous ne t'oublierons

Juvia laissa ses yeux se vider de toute la solitude, toute la tristesse qu'elle avait retenue. Enfin, elle le revoyait. Celui qu'elle avait aimé d'un amour inconditionnel. Celui qui avait ensorcelé son cœur, son corps et son esprit. Son Grey. Elle s'agenouilla, et déposa un léger baiser sur la pierre glaciale.

**Juvia** : Grey-Sama... Juvia se sent si seule... Juvia aurait aimé vous dire tant de choses... Juvia vous aime, Grey-Sama, Juvia est obnubilé par vous... Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard... Juvia n'est qu'une parfaite idiote !

Les pleurs de Juvia firent tomber de douloureuses larmes amères sur la tombe en marbre. C'est alors que la pluie se fit plus calme, de plus en plus calme, et finit par s'arrêter. Juvia releva les yeux, surprise de ce changement si rapide. Alors, un flocon se posa dans ses mains. Puis deux. Puis, une pluie de flocons de neige commença à tomber, tappissant lentement mais surement l'herbe. Juvia sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Enfin, elle renaissait ! Elle se devait de vivre, de vivre pour celui qu'elle aimait, et profiter pleinement de son existence. Elle le savait. Ces flocons, c'était comme un message de Grey. Alors, elle murmura :

**Juvia** : Grey-Sama... Merry Christmas...

~THE END~


End file.
